


Twelve

by pastel_dawn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I'm deeply sorry but stick with me until the end, Kinda, Reincarnation, Soulmates, don't kill me pls, grab some tissues, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_dawn/pseuds/pastel_dawn
Summary: Rhea didn't survive.The war ended and Byleth's life moved on, and she could do nothing but bear the pain.Until years later a green haired girl showed up at Garreg Mach and a broken pocket watch started ticking again.Or, Byleth chases Rhea through her multiple lives as their souls cannot be apart.Written for the Rhealeth week 2020, Day 7: Free day
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> The structure of this story is a bit peculiar, you'll understand soon enough. Also, make sure to read well the tags and grab some tissues. Enjoy <3

_Midday_

The wheel of fate never stops spinning. That was something Byleth would soon find out, the merciless turns the universe had in store. The cruel, chilly waves she would swim against to stay up and breathe, the chase after a past that would come back in the most unexpected ways.

 _It's been twenty-five years,_ Byleth thought, as she watched the new students finally approaching Garreg Mach. _It's been twenty-five years since…_

It was ironic how she was standing in the exact same place Rhea used to stand in when Byleth first arrived at Garreg Mach, ironic how she was doing the exact same thing Rhea was doing back then, almost dressed in the exact same way. A forced smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as the approaching students looked up and saw her. There was no trace of the kindness Rhea's eyes held back then in her own pupils and she knew it perfectly. It probably showed all over her face that she did not want to be there that day. Not like that. Not after time became nothing but a painful blur to her. Year after year it was the same thing, ever since she became Archbishop: Byleth did not want to be there.

"Everything's alright, milady?"

Seteth.

The man became her anchor over time, along with Flayn. They were much more experienced when it came to confront immortality and the immense pain of eternal grieving. But the difference was Byleth was born a mortal, someone with an internal clock ready to stop at some point, and in front of the unsolvable pain of loss she had wanted to die. If it wasn't for them…

"I'm alright, Seteth. Thank you." She replied, just loud enough for him to hear her. She sighed, closing her eyes. Duty was duty and she had a legacy to carry on. A duty that fell on her shoulders twenty years ago. 

The memory of Rhea dying in her arms still haunted her with no chance of rest. Her heart clenched and she gritted her teeth. She was in the same place as the person she loved so much back then and prayed her soul to give her the strength she needed. She wasn't the only one suffering. Seteth and Flayn had lost their whole family because of that world and she could not be so selfish, no matter how much she still loved the woman that stole her heart from the moment they met. Byleth was a pillar that didn't have to break.

"You look pale. You should go back inside if you don't feel good."

Seteth saw the blood drain from her face every time a new year at Garreg Mach began. He was always there by her side, supporting her to avoid her falling. Despite the fact he was suffering too, he always cared and she could not be more grateful.

"Thank you for your concern… but I want to stay. I have to stay. I have to welcome our new…"

As her eyes fell back on the crowd, something got her attention and she froze.

"... students…?"

Green hair.

"Seteth, come here, look! Quick!"

She was breathless, and as he approached her on the balcony, he let out a gasp.

"It can't be…" Seteth whispered as he saw what Byleth saw.

A shade of green the both of them knew very well. Long and fluent hair, belonging to a girl. A girl who raised her head in that exact moment and met Byleth's eyes from afar, curious, and disoriented.

"It can't be!" Byleth's legs buckled and Seteth caught her just in time. 

A ticking sound came from the pocket watch she always brought along. Rhea gave it to her so many years ago. It was a clock infused with her magic and stopped working on the day Rhea died. Byleth took it out from her pocket. The clock should have been set to midday. Instead, it was now set to 1 p.m. Byleth almost passed out.

…

Receiving the new students had never been so hard. Byleth's eyes kept subtly scanning the crowd, looking for those long green hair amidst the various colorful heads present in the room. Where could that girl be? Where did she go? Byleth sighed. She had to make sure her eyes had just deceived her and nothing more. But the girl was nowhere to be seen and she had a duty to perform.

…

Byleth spotted the girl after her speech ended. She was leaning against a wall and looked nervous. Byleth's eyes did not deceive her the first time.

She was the spitting image of Rhea. The girl kept her gaze low and her hands behind her back, a natural shyness that Byleth would recognize everywhere, and just after a minute of staring Byleth dared to take a step forward, limbs heavy, heart heavier. The girl finally raised her head and when their eyes met, she gasped. 

Byleth took another step forward. The girl's expression shifted from surprised to one of absolute pain and Byleth could swear she saw fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. She hiccuped and turned on her heels, running away, and Byleth sunk to the floor, her soul sinking deeper.

…

"It's her, Seteth."

Byleth had to be carried to her room by the man, who laid her down on her bed, tucking her under a blanket. She was weeping and couldn't stop. Seeing Rhea's face after all that time was a shock.

"I… it's hard to believe. But I think it's her too…" Seteth said, sitting on a chair near the bed. 

"She started crying when she saw me. Then ran away. I couldn't stop her."

Byleth stuttered out those words, tears soaking her pillow. 

"Rhea… She reincarnated. She is here. With us."

...

_1 p.m._

A month passed by. The thought of Rhea never left Byleth alone. Being in her position, with all her obligations, she could not manage to make time or excuses to meet with the girl who had Rhea's face, a brand new name and a brand new life. Byleth didn't forget the tears she shed the day they met, either. That was proof that the girl's soul recognized hers. 

One evening she was wandering around the monastery. There was an old and unused well she used to stop by whenever she had too many thoughts swirling in her head, and lately it was a place she visited frequently. Byleth liked to throw stones into the water and hear the echoing sound that followed. It was one of the many little things that still made her feel tied to the world.

So she threw a stone, and right after she closed her eyes to focus on the sound, a voice came from behind.

"Uhm… excuse me? Lady Byleth?"

Byleth never turned around so fast in her entire life. Rhea was standing there, still dressed in her academy uniform. It was late and she should be in her room now, but Byleth highly doubted Seteth would be able to scold her. 

"Oh… hello. Please, come closer." Byleth said, still sitting on the edge of the well. The girl obeyed and made a few steps forward, until the moonlight lit up her face more. She looked so innocent, so young, but not devoid of some line of worry on her forehead. Her hair was kept in order by clips, and her body was shorter than the old one. Maybe she still had to fully grow up.

"My name is Rhea. I… didn't know if it would be okay to disturb you at such a late hour, milady. But I noticed you being here more than once and so I was wondering…" 

_Her parents gave her the same name,_ Byleth thought. Her tone too was so similar to Rhea's but at the same time, different. New. Lighter.

"Did you want to speak with me?" Byleth politely asked, hardly restraining herself from jumping forward and hugging her tight. She had a whole month to process Rhea's new existence and didn't want to jeopardize everything by acting weird.

"I do. I am curious about something… if you don't mind me asking."

Byleth smiled. "You can ask me anything you want. Here…" She offered a hand to the girl, who hesitantly but gladly took it. That touch… that was also something she remembered so dearly. Oh, if only Rhea could remember too. But it was better like that. Rhea's life had been one of immense pain. Byleth wanted no more for her than to find peace. And this new life could be her chance. 

"On the first day I got here and I saw you, I felt… weird." Rhea seemed shy as she spoke. "I don't know why. I wouldn't want to come off as presumptuous or arrogant milady, but I'm under the impression we already met."

Byleth made a sad smile, repressing her tears. She squeezed Rhea's hand. 

"You remind me of someone I knew in the past." Byleth said, sighing. How much could she say without messing up with the girl's head? "You're similar to her in many ways. I'm under the same impression."

Byleth saw the girl's eyes go wide, a mix of surprise and fear on her face.

"My parents told me I really look like the previous Archbishop." Rhea explained, looking at her feet. "I apparently bear the same name, too. Weird, isn't it?"

Byleth just nodded, not knowing how to react. To some extent, the girl could have understood. But was it a good thing, or not?

"You said I remind you of someone. Is it her?"

Straight to the point. That was a new trait, Byleth thought. Her lover was more gentle when it came to talking about important matters. This Rhea seemed more straightforward.

"Yes, it's her."

"I knew it…"

Rhea gently detached herself from Byleth. She didn't look really disturbed by that discovery. Maybe she was already expecting it. Byleth didn't know what to do, what to say. She could just sit there still and watch the past come back anew.

"Your eyes…" Rhea stated, making a little smile. "They're so similar to my own. I don't know why but I felt like I had to tell you this, Lady Byleth. Sorry if I overstepped."

Byleth's stomach clenched so hard she almost could not feel it anymore.

"You didn't… you didn't."

Rhea turned on her heels and started walking away. That's when Byleth remembered the questions _she_ wanted to ask.

"Rhea, wait!"

Rhea turned to her for the last time, an expectant smile on her face. 

"Do you have a Crest, too…?"

A second ticked by. Then another. And then Rhea answered.

"I have the Crest of Seiros."

…

Months turned into years, and eventually Rhea graduated.

Seteth, who along with Flayn spent all of her academic years silently watching over her, went to check on Byleth from time to time, despite needing a bit of comfort himself. The woman was suffering the whiplash from the thought of not having Rhea near anymore, _again._ It was bittersweet and painful, but at least she was _living_ and that was all that mattered.

During the time Rhea spent at Garreg Mach the two of them would meet quite often, sneaking around and far from prying eyes to chat about anything. It was a visceral need for the both of them and Rhea could not quite put a finger on the reason. It was just like that and no one dared question it. Now Rhea was twenty-three and with a promising career in just about anything she'd love to try.

The day of her graduation ceremony, Rhea visited Byleth for the last time. The woman was already rehearsing her goodbyes in her brain, but as always Rhea had a trump card to play.

"Lady Byleth, do you think I could stay here and become a teacher? I would love to."

Byleth almost fell from her chair. 

"Do… do you want to?"

"Yes. I don't think I could live even a day apart from you."

Then Rhea cupped Byleth's cheeks and planted a soft kiss of her lips. 

"I love you, dearly. Please, let me stay."

…

Rhea stayed. She became one of the most beloved teachers of Garreg Mach and most importantly, Byleth's wife.

...

The pain of loss, long forgotten, came back when Rhea turned old.

At some point, Byleth had to explain why she didn't age like everyone did, and finally she told the whole truth to Rhea. Who of course already knew to an extent. She promised not to hold any grudges against Byleth or Seteth or Flayn for not telling her the truth much before. 

"I lived a happy life, and that's enough for me, my love." Rhea had said to Byleth on her deathbed. Unforgiving sickness came to her, and when they offered their blood to her to let her live longer, she asked to be left dying peacefully and naturally. Despite everything, no one wanted to deny her the way she wanted to die. Byleth never ever left her side, not even once. Didn't even sleep to hear every single breath Rhea took.

 _I love you_ , she repeated over and over, and Rhea always said it in return.

…

Byleth was there when Rhea left the world for the second time. She thought she was prepared, but she wasn't. The pain all came back at full force as she cried desperately, Seteth having to hold her down to stop her from furiously destroying things, the poor man who was crying along. Flayn was in the corner of the room, watching the scene as she wept silently, unable to move.

Byleth couldn't notice, but her pocket watch stopped ticking for the second time. Elsewhere, a newborn child was breathing for the first time.

…

_2 p.m._

The third time they met, Byleth was riding a horse to nowhere in particular. She had no more obligations and just wandered around without a purpose. Then, she saw a green haired woman come out from a house and she almost fell from the horse. It's been forty years since the last time she saw that face. Byleth could never forget. 

"And who might you be, child?" The woman asked when Byleth silently got close to her. "Do we know each other already? You look familiar."

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

5 p.m. 

Curious how time relentlessly went on but Byleth never forgot anything about Rhea's lives.

In one way or the other they'd meet, no matter the circumstances, and Rhea never remembered. She was always different but somehow always herself. Their souls would recognize each other and their fates kept intertwining. Byleth chased her through the eras, she saw the sun rise and fall for an eternity now, watched Rhea live and die four times already. The world changed and changed and changed, kept spinning, but Byleth was tied to Rhea and that would never change. Destiny itself would not allow it, after all. 

They'd keep meeting and falling in love. No matter how many times Byleth's heart would break. 

The realization came to her as she laid beside Rhea one night and snuggled closer to the woman, shivering.

_I'll never leave you. Never._

_8 p.m._

Seteth and Flayn always reacted in a funny way now, whenever Byleth would announce _Hey guys, I found Rhea._

 _It's a relief_ , they would say. Although that fate was starting to feel more cruel than rewarding. Immortality has worn out Byleth more than she expected, she watched everything she loved live and die nonstop. The times at Garreg Mach felt so far now. Byleth felt nostalgic. Thinking about the first time she arrived there with Jeralt made her want to cry. She was just a girl, and Rhea was there, and everything was fine even if it really wasn't. She was surrounded by her beloved first students. She remembered them dearly. Missed them.

The only thing that stopped her from feeling like shit was Rhea herself. Byleth lost count of how many times she reincarnated, but she was always herself, no matter the place they were in or the way she grew up.

Just, it was getting so tiring. So, so tiring.

"Is something the matter?" Rhea had asked one time, seeing Byleth especially worn out.

"It's nothing, don't worry, love."

Rhea kissed her softly. "You know you can always talk to me, right?"

Byleth just nodded and hugged her tight.

...

_11 p.m._

It's been centuries since their first meeting.

Byleth was always happy to see Rhea do so many different things during her lives, everything she's been neglected to do the first time she lived. As they walked hand in hand under city lights Byleth took in a deep breath of fresh air. They were out to buy some presents for Seteth and Flayn, coddled in their heavy coats and big scarves.

"What do you think we could buy them?" Byleth asked, despite knowing perfectly what they would like by now. Rhea hummed, tightening her grip on her gloved hand.

"A book for Seteth, I think. He was talking about an author he discovered the other day and looked quite enthusiast."

"Good idea. What about Flayn?"

"The dvd of that movie we went to watch a few months ago? She still talks about it now."

Byleth made a sad smile. "Of course. You'd know them better than anyone…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Her voice broke. Byleth threw herself into Rhea's arms, shivering from the cold. A few tears suddenly rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey… what's wrong, dear?" Rhea whispered, hearing her hiccups. Her hand went to stroke the girl's hair, who now was weeping quietly into the other's coat.

"N-nothing… I think I'm just tired from work. Stressed." 

Rhea pressed a kiss on her head, holding her close.

"Then we'll just relax tonight, hm? Just you and me. You need to rest, baby."

_Yes… you're so right, Rhea. I need to rest and… you do too. More than anyone._

_..._

_Midnight_

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

"Midnight comes." Byleth said to Seteth, watching the night sky from a window. 

"Hm?" He closed the book he was reading to listen. "What about it?"

Byleth turned to him, crossing her arms. "I understood something, Seteth. In eight hundred-forty years I had much time to think about why Rhea keeps reincarnating instead of going to the afterlife."

Seteth's jaw dropped, but he quickly recomposed himself. 

"What did you understand, Byleth?" 

Byleth started pacing back and forth in the room. Speaking was not easy since the sole thought made her cry. But she had to explain to Seteth was she was about to do. To Flayn, too. They were her family. 

"We love each other too much."

That was it. Her heart broke. She fell on her knees, weeping uncontrollably, and in a second Seteth was by her side, like he always did. 

"We… we're tied, Seteth. She'll keep coming to me and I'll keep chasing after her forever. But she never remembers and we have to watch her die over and over, over and over. Her soul must be tired too…"

She took the tissue Seteth offered her and cleaned her face, uselessly so as she could not stop crying.

"She'll never rest if I stay here, Seteth. And we'll keep breaking."

Seteth's eyes went wide. He slowly loosened the grip on Byleth as realization downed upon him.

"No…"

"I have to. I'm sorry. I have to free us both. We cannot keep on like this forever. Look at us, we're going insane. I keep losing a lover and you keep losing your sister. And Flayn keeps losing her aunt. I… I have to end this."

Byleth stood up. Seteth wasn't able to speak anymore. It was too much even for him. But it was necessary and there wasn't any other way. His head hung low and Byleth hugged him tight.

"Thank you for everything you did for me."

…

Byleth tiptoed into the living room. Flayn was standing there, probably having heard that little bit of commotion. She had a worried look on her face.

"Flayn, come here." Byleth said, opening her arms, and Flayn threw herself into her.

"What's happening, auntie Byleth? Were you and Dad fighting?"

Byleth stroked her hair and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "No, don't worry. Nothing bad happened. Just, can you promise me something, Flayn?"

The girl nodded with force. Concern was written all over her face. Flayn was a smart girl, she probably already understood as her eyes started to water.

"Be a good girl for your father, okay? You're an adult now. Will you watch over him?" 

Flayn nodded with even more force. Byleth planted another kiss on her forehead and detached herself, walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going, auntie?"

Byleth made a sad smile, trying to choke back the tears.

"Not too far away, I hope."

…

Byleth tiptoed into her house. It was late at night and Rhea was probably sleeping already, her old age demanding rest. Byleth found her in her bed, fast asleep, and quietly slipped under the covers. She took out her pocket watch. _Tick. Tick. Tick._

Byleth knew it was going to happen tonight. She was so attuned to Rhea's soul now that she knew perfectly its movements. But that would be the last time.

She caressed those long, beautiful grey hair. Rhea was so peaceful, Byleth wanted nothing more. 

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

"I love you." 

Byleth closed her eyes and started to relax. She knew how to do it. She could just let herself go. It was easy.

_Tick. Tick._

She waited patiently. She would go at the exact same time.

_Tick._

Byleth exhaled.

_Tick._

Silence.

…

When Byleth opened her eyes, she became aware of three things.

One, she was laying on the ground. More precisely, on grass.

Two, it was night, but the sun could be seen peeking from the horizon.

Three, that place was weird. Weird because the stars shined much more than normal and she could see the _planets_ moving with her own eyes. Nebulas painted the night sky of bright colors and a warm wind was blowing. 

"What the…"

"Ah, I see you're finally free."

 _That voice!_ Byleth hasn't heard it in centuries now. 

"Sothis!" She called, turning around and seeing the small Goddess looking at her and smirking.

"Hello. It's been a while."

Sothis walked towards her, her expression softening. 

"What is this place?"

"Guess."

"The afterlife?"

"Aha."

Byleth stayed silent for a moment.

"Then I'm dead?"

"Aha. But don't panic. Rhea is around here too."

Byleth quickly looked around her, trying to spot Rhea, but she saw no one and frowned.

"There is no one here, Sothis."

"Not yet. But don't worry, you'll understand soon enough."

"Understand what?"

Sothis scanned her from head to toe. "Aww, that's a shame. Green looked good on you."

"What?"

Byleth checked her hair. It was back to blue. Her original color. 

"True…"

"Hey. You did a good job, child. I wanted to tell you this." Sothis stated cheerfully, looking really satisfied. "You two deserved to rest. It was the right decision."

"Yeah… but…"

"No buts! Don't worry."

Sothis made a few steps away, then she turned to Byleth again. 

"I've already talked with her. Now it's your turn. Good luck! And thank you for loving my daughter so much. I regained my old memories thanks to you, did you know that?"

With those words Sothis vanished. Byleth was uncertain on what to do. Where was Rhea? Should she look for her?

Her bare feet carefully stepped on the soft grass. She had no other choice but to move, so she did, towards the dawn. 

…

That place was so peaceful. The sun was up in the sky now. It was much warmer than the sun on Earth but not in an unpleasant way. Byleth actually felt a bit tired somehow, so she decided to lay down on the grass and rest a bit.

Just as Byleth closed her eyelids she heard a voice. A familiar one. She opened them wide again and sat up, only to see a tall figure in the distance running towards her.

"...LETH!"

Rhea. It was Rhea.

Byleth scrambled on her feet and stood up. Her legs threatened to give up on the spot. Rhea was there.

She forced her limbs to move. Running was out of the cards, but Rhea was fast anyway, she was already greatly shortening the distance.

"Rhea!" She called in response, opening her arms for the woman. Her original appearance was there again: green hair, white dress, and pointed ears.

"Byleth!" The woman yelled as she threw herself into Byleth's arms. They held on each other for dear life, and laughing was their first reaction to the contact.

"Oh Rhea, I'm so happy to see you. So happy." Byleth smiled so much her cheeks hurted. She really could not be happier.

"Byleth, I remember everything! I remember every time I lived and… you never left me. Never. I'm so thankful, dear. So, so thankful. I could not wish for anything better."

Byleth nuzzled her cheek on Rhea's. "I could never leave you, love. Never."

Rhea slightly detached herself to kiss Byleth. They both smiled and giggled into the kiss, like two young girls in love. 

"Where do we go now, though?"

"I don't know, dear. What about Garreg Mach?"

"What? There is Garreg Mach here, too?"

"I think yes, I have a feeling."

"Hey, what if we find everyone else at Garreg Mach? Like the old times."

"I think it would be cool."

" _Cool_? Rhea, I know we're kinda dead and all but I swear I've never heard you talking like this. You've always spoken like an old lady."

"Are you calling me old, missy? Do I have to remind you how old _you_ are?"

"...were."

"Were."

"Anyway! Let's go, shall we?"

"Of course."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I admit I cried like a bitch while writing this, but the idea wormed its way into my brain and I had to write it. I hope you made it to the end little birds <3 let me know what you think.


End file.
